Spring Love
by SilverSlver
Summary: Stories about Roux / Firiel and Eusis / Igraine   The Good Witch of the West  Romantic / Humor / possibly Mystery


Hi all. I love The Good Witch of the West manga, so I decided to make a story on it. Hope you guys like it. Although I have no idea what happened to the ending of the manga. I saw the Volume 7 RAWS but that was about it. What's taking the rest of Volume 7 and Volume 8 so long? It's 2011, they should be out by now. (Yeah, I know I sound impatient but still! It's been too long already!)

~SS

Roux / Firiel & Eusis / Igraine

Disclaimer - I do not own The Good Witch of the West

* * *

Spring...

Hermes Trismegisti Hideout 8:35 A.M.

The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. The fountain was quietly trickling as the luscious aroma of wildflowers bloomed around. Birds chirped happily while unicorns were rounding around vast trees.

A beautiful young woman was sitting on the railing of a tall, but quite old house. Her long auburn hair was wavering the in soft breeze. Her orange eyes seemed to have a distant look in them. Firiel Dee, now 18 years old, gave a small sigh. She didn't notice a handsome young man approaching her. His black hair was quite long and he looked quite muscular. Roux, now 19 years old, stopped right Firiel and reached out for Firiel's hair. His fingers gently brushed against her soft hair, which startled Firiel. Roux had a small smile on his face.

"Sorry, Firiel."

Firiel looked at Roux and gave him a gentle smile.

"It's okay, Roux," she whispered as Roux approached the railing.

Roux swung his legs over the railing as he joined Firiel. He put his arm around Firiel's waist while she put hers around his shoulder. Firiel layed her head on Roux's chest as he gently pressed his cheek on her head. The two stared silently at a couple of unicorns who were fondling in the grass.

After a few minutes, Firiel broke the silence.

"Are you and Smithsonian on break from the project?"

"Yeah."

"How was it?"

Roux lifted up his head as Firiel looked up at him. He had an awkward expression on his face. Firiel smiled. Whenever he had a funny look like that, that ment that Smithsonian was stirring up trouble for himself and Roux.

"The project was doing fine..until Smithsonian poured some chemicals on the fire powder. That idiot, what in the name of stars was he _thinking_?"

"I thought there was an explosion coming from Smithsonian's room," Firiel muttered as she gently traced her finger on Roux's chest.

Roux smiled and began playing with Firiel's hair while she closed her eyes, smiling as she felt Roux's hand warm and gentle.

* * *

Roland's Castle 9:00 A.M.

Courtyard...

A young masculine-looking woman was practicing Swordsmanship on the vast courtyard. Her braided, long hair was flying wildly as she did all sorts of offensess and defensess. Igraine Burnett, now 23 years old, began slowing down on her practice. She always loved practicing Swordsmanship, although to her, it would've been better if she was practicing _with_ someone.

_Someone..._

Igraine shook the thought out of her head and continued slashing the air with her sword. She didn't want any thoughts come to her mind when doing swordfighting.

_Thoughts and other things will weaken your defense if you are fighting against someone dangerous_, Igraine thought.

After a few minutes, Igraine finished her Swordsmanship with a final strike. Panting, she let her sword drop to ground. At the same time, a person standing on the sidelines of the courtyard was clapping. Igraine whipped around, startled that someone was watching her practice the whole time. She looked for the person who clapped, and a sudden blush came to Igraine's face. The person was none other than the Prince, Eusis Roland. Igraine couldn't believe it. Of all the people who could've watched her it happened to be the Prince! Eusis calmly approached the embarassed masculine woman. His handsome features made Igraine blush even more. She wished the Prince wasn't walking towards her or even watching her. She was covered in sweat and her hair was unraveling from all the practices she did. She didn't want the Prince to think that she was smelling bad from the amount of sweat she was producing. Igraine tried to take a step back as Eusis was getting nearer, but it felt like her feet were stuck to the ground. Eusis stopped and gave Igraine a warm smile while she tried to smile back, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"Greetings, Igraine." Eusis's strong, but calm and collective voice felt soothing to Igraine.

"Gr-Greetings, Lord Eusis," Igraine mumbled as she tried to avoid Eusis's gaze.

"That was most impressive that you did back there," Eusis said calmly, while Igraine blushed at the comment.

"Th-thank you," Igrained said quietly. "H-have you been watching me throughout the whole time?"

Igraine wished she hadn't asked that question as Eusis had bent down and picked up her sword without saying anything. But when Eusis stood up, a gentle smile had appeared on his face.

"No. I just got here a few minutes before you were finished. I was taking a morning walk around the garden and when I saw you practicing on the courtyard, so I decided to take a look at your practices. You did really great, Igraine." Eusis held out the sword at Igraine, who calmly took it.

"Th-Thank you."

Eusis nodded as Igraine slowly put her sword in her sheath. All of a sudden, Igraine's stomach growled loudly in the quiet courtyard. Igraine's face turned deep red, embarassed that it happened so suddenly, but Eusis had a concerned look on his face.

"You didn't have breakfast?" Eusis asked as Igraine looked at the ground.

"No," Igraine said, feeling ashamed. "I usually do practices before eating breakfast."

Eusis smiled. He gently held out his hand to Igraine, who looked at him.

"Miss Igraine, would you care to join me for breakfast?"

Igraine was surprised, but a joyous feeling came over to her as she took Eusis's hand.

"Yes!" A big smile came over Igraine's face as she and Eusis went back to the castle, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Chap. 1 done. Yeah, I know, not very descriptive at the end of Chap. 1, sorry! ^-^; But I was in a rush to finish this Chapter. I was surprised that there were no stories about The Good Witch of the West. And I know this may be stupid and random, but hopefully, I'll make more Indiana / Ohio stories. See you in the next chapter!

~SS


End file.
